degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-5261392-20170630142406
I watched the first two episodes (shoutout to Jesy for listening and the OP for uploading!) and overall, I'm not super interested. It's not a bad season so far, but it definitely has gone down in quality when compared to Season 3, which was the strongest season Degrassi has had in years. However, it wouldn't be Degrassi if I didn't make a post sharing my thoughts. Spoilers ahead, btw. *I still love Esme and sympathize with her. I don't approve of some of her actions thus far (especially calling Maya crazy and getting naked for Saad), but I also recognize that she's a mentally ill, unstable young woman who has been deeply triggered after witnessing Maya's suicide attempt, which she even admitted was SO similar to her mother's. Of course she's going to act out - she's deeply traumatized and was never taught how to cope with her emotions properly. She's such a complex, multi faceted character with so many layers. I'm also really digging her interactions with Frankie. They kind of remind me of Hollingsong (especially since they have the same ship name, lol) in the sense that Esme is treating Frankie with acceptance and is teaching her how to embrace her sadness, anger, and jealousy. Unfortunately, she's not dealing with the break up in the most effective way and she's coming off as really immature in the process (I'll go into that later), but my point still stands. And at this point, I'm 99% sure Frankie/Zig/Esme will be a threesome, or at least have one. *I'm liking Saad more and more this season. He obviously harbors a lot of guilt over Maya attempting suicide, especially since he was the last person to see her, and he's still dealing with the trauma from his homeland. He just wants a fresh start, but life keeps on getting in the way. I felt bad when he got fired, especially since it wasn't his fault, and I'm curious to see if he actually goes back to his home country. *I love Shay and even though I don't approve of her stealing from Lola (and she needs to help Saad get his job back since he was wrongfully blamed for it), I understand why she did it. She just wants to be a successful college athlete and without having a ton of money, she has to rely entirely on scholarships. She reminds me of Katie Matlin in the sense that they're both intelligent, fierce athletes who won't stop at anything to achieve their goals, but hopefully she doesn't hurt herself in the process. And aww @ Tiny being a super supportive boyfriend. *I'm liking Yael's storyline more than I thought I would. I think she's going to come out as non binary - her feeling super relieved and much more confident when her breasts were hidden by the binder kind of alluded to that. *Even though I loved Gronah more in theory, I do ship them. They're cute together. <3 *Frankie girl, wyd. Her pain and sadness over Jonah is valid, but she's being really immature and petty. Even though Fronah was once close to OTP status, I'm so over them and don't want them to ever get back together.